Un matrimonio, un compromiso y una madre insatisfecha
by deea93
Summary: Un nuevo giro en la vida de la pareja más amada de Skip Beat. Como reaccionaran ante la amenaza de una madre que quiere que Kyoko Y Sho estén juntos? Como soportará Ren todo el estres y rábia causado por Sho?Como vivirán su historia de amor?Si quereis averiguar no teneis que hacer nada más que dar clic y leer!No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de Skip Beat!
1. Chapter 1

En un lugar de Kioto en una preciosa habitación decorada al muy tradicional estilo japonés con las puertas correderas con motivos de sakura había una mujer sentada mirando el pequeño monitor de un ordenador en el cual se divisaba a una pareja de niños felices cogidos de las manos vestidos de uniformes escolares. Había mirado esas fotos a lo largo de los cinco años que se habían ido de casa. La mujer vestida con un kimono de color negro decorado con margaritas de colores en la parte de abajo y al finalizar las mangas, recogido con el obi en forma de mariposa estaba escuchando algunos Cds que sus empleadas le habían obsequiado por su cumpleaños uno de ellos era una recopilación de canciones de los años 60-70 y los más importantes para ella eran el de su hijo Shotaro.

Satsuki Fuwa estaba algo deprimida ya que esperaba haber encontrado algunas noticias sobre la chica que era como una hija para ella, aquella de la que había cuidado durante su niñez y adolescencia, la misma niña que se había fugado con su hijo para cumplir el sueño de este, suspiró pesadamente mientras cerraba el ordenador, se sentó en el rellano que daba al jardín trasero de la casa mirando como las luces de la noche cambiaba el ambiente. Un leve sonido se apoderaba del silencio de la habitación, alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba en uno de los cojines de la habitación, una mujer en sus cuarenta y pico vestida con un kimono gris y obi rosa entraba y se sentaba en uno de los cojines que estaban delante de la señora, esta hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Fuwa-sama he encontrado algo que creo que le interesara sobre Kyoko-chan-vio como los ojos de Satsuki se iluminaban ante el nombre de la joven, la mujer sacó una revista de su manga derecha y se la entregó después hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación dejando a su patrona mirar en solitario aquella revista.

Satsuki estaba confusa, pero aun así cogió la revista que estaba del revés y lo miró, sus ojos se agrandaron ante la fotografía que había en la portada, una mujer preciosa de ojos dorados y cabello largo negro con las puntas anaranjadas estaba en una trono vestida con un vestido blanco ceñido a su cuerpo rodeada de cuatro apuestos hombres que estaban a sus pies, se podía ver un pequeño sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas, en letras doradas y rojas había un encabezado que decía _´la mujer más bella de Japón´pag13_ rápidamente fue a la pagina mencionada y vio varias fotos de sus trabajos actuales, y unas columnas que contaban sobre su trayectoria actoral y sus trabajos de modelaje. No pasó inadvertido un pequeño comentario que hacía referencia al hombre más apuesto cinco veces consecutivas el número uno Tsuruga Ren, en el cual se hacía una referencia que podrían ser pareja ya que muchas veces se les había visto juntos, aunque eran especulaciones ninguno de los dos lo desmentía o aclaraba.

Muy alterada la mujer se levantó del sitio y se dirigió a la cocina donde seguramente se encontraba su marido terminando de limpiar tras la cena, cuando lo divisó lo cogió rápidamente de la muñeca y se lo llevó a su habitación donde le entregó la revista que anteriormente había leído. Él estaba muy sorprendido al reconocer a su pequeña aprendiz, la niña de sus ojos desde que Shotaro dijo que no quería saber nada acerca de la cocina y de lo que conllevaba vivir y llevar el ryokan.

-Está preciosa-dijo esbozando una sonrisa-nuestra niña ha crecido mucho desde el día que se fue

-Shintaro-gritó su mujer, cosa que lo hizo sobresaltarse y mirarla rápidamente-mira lo que pone aquí-dijo mientras señalaba uno de los párrafos- Kyoko-chan no está con Shotaro, ¿cómo es eso posible?, ellos deberían de estar juntos o se te olvida que están casados, ¿cómo es posible que ella esté con otro hombre que no sea su marido?

-Parece que a quien se le olvida algo aquí es a ti-dijo con una mirada de regaño- sabes que ellos no saben lo del matrimonio, todo se te ocurrió a ti después de que ellos se marcharan juntos-soltó un suspiro muy largo-tendrás que ir a verlos y hablar con ellos sobre lo que hiciste.

-Yo no hice nada-dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado como una pequeña niña que la regañaban-ellos firmaron los papeles de matrimonio, yo solo firme como su tutor legal

-¿Y quién los llevó al ayuntamiento?-su mujer no contesto, él soltó otro suspiro-querida-dijo suavemente-tendrás que ir a hablar con ellos y contarles sobre lo que hiciste

-¿Me acompañaras?- preguntó con ojos brillantes a su marido-por favor querido acompáñame a ver a nuestro hijo y a nuestra preciosa nuera-vio como la mirada de su marido cambiaba de una mirada dulce, la que siempre le regalaba cuando estaban asolas en su habitación a una triste y firme, cosa que la entristeció ya que sabía lo que iba a decir

-Satsuki, aunque lo quiera eso no quiere decir que lo perdone por haberse ido de casa con Kyoko-chan sin decirnos nada y dejarnos sin saber qué hacer con nuestro ryokan cuando seamos viejos. Además si allí pone que no están juntos es más que Shotaro le haya hecho algo a Kyoko-chan y ella jamás se lo perdonará, ya conoces el egoísmo de Sho y lo cabezota que es Kyoko, sabes que si vas e intentas juntarlos se te va a hacer muy difícil así que ve diles lo que les tengas que decir y que ellos decidan lo que les prepara el futuro.

-Pp...pe…pero querido yo se que desde siempre quisiste a Kyoko-chan como tu nuera y la madre de nuestros nietos

-Aun así no pienso obligarlos a un matrimonio destinado al fracaso ya que heriré a más de una persona, si no están juntos déjalos ser felices a su manera

Shintaro se levantó y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su mujer antes de salir de su habitación. Por otro lado Satsuki estaba tramando un plan para hacer que Sho y Kyoko vuelvan a estar juntos como en los momentos en los que eran niños pequeños.

Por otro lado Sho y Kyoko estaban en una cena debido a que él quería desvelar algunas cosas sobre su pasado a los medios y seguro que preguntarían sobre ella, poco sabían ellos lo que les esperaba con la llegada de su madre y suegra.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuruga Ren estaba leyendo un guión que Yashiro le entregó esta mañana mientras esperaba a su prometida, es poco decir que estaba disgustado de donde ella estaba en ese momento pero aun así creía ciegamente en ella y sabía que ella volvería a su lado en cualquier momento, así que solo era cuestión de tiempo que ella estuviera en sus brazos nuevamente. Se levantó del sofá dejando el guión en la mesa y se dirigió a la ducha. La ducha fue rápida, salió con unos pantalones de pijama azules oscuro y con una toalla en los hombros, mientras pasaba la toalla por su pelo se sentó en la gigante cama que tenía. Oyó un pequeño ruido y se fue corriendo a la entrada esperando que fuera ella pero cuando llegó no había nadie, con un pesado suspiro se dirigió nuevamente hacia su habitación. Antes de pasar por el salón dos brazos rodearon su cintura, sintió cálidos besos a lo largo de su columna vertebral haciendo que su corazón latiera cada vez más y más rápido, él conocía muy bien esa calidez, se giró lentamente para quedar enfrente de la reina de su corazón y alma. Bajó lentamente la cabeza mientras una de sus manos se posó en la cintura atrayéndola hacia él y la otra estaba en su mentón que lo subió para mirarlo a la cara, colocó su frente en la de ella y sin esperar mucho unió sus labios con los rosados y suaves labios de su prometida en un apasionado beso lleno del amor mutuo que se sentían, después de un tiempo se separaron por falta de aire cada uno mirando los ojos del otro con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Tadaima-susurró ella antes de darle otro beso en los labios y abrazarse a él

-Okaerinasai-replicó él dejándose envolver por su característico calor

Después de un rato de estar abrazados se fueron a su habitación, ella cogió la toalla que estaba en el suelo y él se sentó en la cama, ella con una sonrisa se acercó a él y empezó a secarle suavemente el pelo, Ren estaba en la gloria, esas pequeñas manos que siempre lo consentían y cuidaban. Ella dejó escabullirse una de sus manos debajo de la toalla y empezó a acariciar el pelo de Ren.

-Esto me trae recuerdos-dijo Ren mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho de su prometida y esta lo abrazaba, después de un rato la miró y vio que todavía no se había cambiado así que la apartó un poco y la miró- será mejor que te cambies

Ella solamente asintió e intentó separarse de Ren pero este no la dejó la atrajo hasta quedar sentada en sus rodillas y la besó, cuando sintió que se quedaban sin aire la soltó y ella se fue corriendo al baño, al cabo de unos minutos oyó el agua de la ducha correr, Ren se levantó cogió un pequeña botella de agua y el guión que previamente estaba leyendo y volvió a la habitación, se metió a la cama y mientras esperaba que su prometida saliese del baño empezó a leer el guión desde donde lo había dejado. A los veinte minutos se oyó la puerta abriéndose, dejó el guión de lado y la miró, allí estaba ella vestida con un camisón azul clarito que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, los finos tirantes adornados con pequeñas piezas de encaje resaltaban su pecho

-Intentas ponerme a prueba no es así-preguntó mientras la miraba de cabeza hasta los pies, ella se rió con su comentario y se metió en la cama y se acostó sobre el pecho de Ren escuchando su rápido latido de corazón, él la abrazó-¿Qué era lo que ese tipo quería hablar contigo mientras yo no estuviera delante?-dijo bastante celoso

-Hmm…va a contar cosas sobre su pasado y…me dijo que seguramente salga mi nombre así que nos inventamos una historia en la que la imagen de ninguno de los dos salga malherida.

-¿Y tú quieres que tu nombre salga al lado de ese tipo? Prefiero como está ahora, que los periodistas siempre digan que eres mía

-Heee… ¿estás celoso?-preguntó pícaramente mientras hacía círculos con el dedo sobre sus abdominales

-Claro que lo estoy, no todo el mundo puede estar con la mujer más guapa del mundo

-De Japón, cariño, de Japón-decía sonriente

-Nah…Japón se queda pequeño-dijo mientras la giraba para quedar encima de ella-solo tienes que esperar un poco más y verás que lo que digo es verdad-decía Ren mirándola como el emperador de la noche y acercándose a sus labios

-Kuon…-susurró antes de juntar sus labios, después de un tiempo se separaron en busca de aire, él quedó encima de ella mientras la abrazaba, ella lentamente pasó sus manos por su cuello atrayéndola hacia ella-_aishiretu-_susurró antes de darte un pequeño pico en los labios.

-Yo más-dijo mientras se giraba nuevamente quedando en la antigua posición para que ella durmiera sin ningún impedimento-que duermas bien Kyoko-dijo antes de cerrar los ojos y hundir su cabeza en los cabellos anaranjados de ella.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

En otro lado de la cuidad Fuwa Sho llegaba a su departamento después de dejar a Kyoko en aquel complejo de apartamentos, hace unos días la vio en una revista y sabía que si no se daba prisa la perdería así que con el pretexto de decir sobre su pasado a la prensa había quedado con ella, sabía que sería difícil volver a reconquistarla después de haber sido un crio irresponsable y haber dicho aquellas estúpidas palabras y ahora haría cualquier cosa para volverla a tener solo para él y que el mundo entero sepa que ella siempre será para él y para nadie más.

**Gijiji…dios empiezo a reirme como Gajeel de Fairy Tale n.n bueno una cosa que se me olvidó contar sobre esta historia es que en algún momento planteo convertirla en un tipo M…emm si algunos estais en contra de que esto pase porfis decídmelo para saber como escribir un capitulo…**

**Jane: haa mi querida Jane no lo dejaré del todo es solo que necesito investigar un poco más a la hora de hacer tipos M precisamente en el momento de XXXX ya que no quiero defraudar a mi sempai ni a Liz-sama que me dejó continuarlo! Te prometo esforzarme al máximo! Para el próximo capitulo de la continuación de Liz-sama!**

**Yuukychan: siento haberte causado un ataque de corazón antes del capi 201 y hacerte pensar que no llegaras a leerlo jaja xD**

** : *sacando humo por las orejas de lo roja que estoy* esto de tener fans es flipante jeje bueno querida mia prometo no defraudarte con este o con alguno de mis fics y además prometo esforzarme al máximo con cada palabra escrita ¡! Jeje gracias por tu apoyo en todos los fics siempre me has escrito o me has dado follow! **

**A todos gracias nuevamente gracias por el apoyo dado y espero que esta nueva idea os haga pasar un rato agradable al leerlo al igual que me hizo a mi escribirlo!**


	3. Chapter 3

Satsuki Fuwa estaba decidida a ir a Tokio, había puesto al mando del ryokan a una de sus mejores aprendices mientras se preparaba para su largo viaje. Buscando en internet encontró el número de teléfono de la agencia Akatoki, se dispuso a llamar para que le dieran los datos de su hijo.

-Agencia Akatoki, en que la puedo ayudar?-preguntaron al otro lado de la línea

-Buenos días, etto…me gustaría que me pase con el manager de Fuwa Sho

-Señora, no podemos hacer eso, está en contra de la política de la agencia

-Creo que no me he explicado correctamente, soy la madre de Fuwa Sho y necesito hablar con él o con su manager para que sepan que iré allí-dijo un poco enfadada.

-Ohh…lo siento mucho, ya sabe que hay muchos fans que llaman para llegar a tener una cita con sus ídolos-dijo un poco preocupada la señorita-espere un momento veré si Shoko-san está en su oficina-al cabo de un rato de espera la señorita se disculpó diciendo que habían salido hace un rato para comenzar un nuevo trabajo y si quería podía dejar un mensaje

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kyoko estaba cansada, no veía el momento de llegar a casa y tumbarse o simplemente tirarse en el primer sofá que viese, miró su reloj y suspiró resignada ya había pasado unas semanas desde que esa revista había salido y cada vez su agenda estaba más y más apretada, no tenía tiempo para nada y hasta ella había pasado de una o dos comidas diarias, ahora entendía a Kuon cuando le decía que había veces que no tenía tiempo ni de respirar, volvió a mirar su reloj y después a su manager un hombre alto, bastante fuerte con el cabello rojo y ojos verdes, se llamaba Toru y desde hace unos ocho meses había empezado a ser su manager, fue el único que a Kuon le pareció perfecto para ella ya que los demás o empezaban a flirtear con ella o no podía con su agenda, nunca supo el porqué nada más verlo Kuon dijo que este era el manager perfecto, no es que estuviera equivocado pero aun así era sospechoso que nada más verlo dijo que no encontraría otro manager mejor que él, había visto que se llevaba bastante bien con Yashiro, pero aun así había algo muy sospechoso. Un teléfono la sacó de sus pensamientos, miró a su manager.

-Podrías cogerlo-dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro-dijo mientras cogía el teléfono de su manager y respondió poniendo el teléfono en su oreja- Moshi moshi, el teléfono de Toru…Kyoko al habla-dijo un poco apenada

-Ohh-se escuchó una voz grave al otro lado del teléfono-Etto, podrías pasarme con él?

-Lo siento pero está conduciendo, si quieres puedes decirme lo que quieras y se lo digo

-Etto…pregúntale si podría recogerme, estoy en Shibuya

-¿En Shibuya?-preguntó mirando hacia un lado-Toru, para aquí por favor-dijo mirando a su manager para después volver a hablar al teléfono-estamos en la parte oeste cerca del parque, delante de una señal de stop

-Ohh….gracias, estaré allí en dos minutos-se oyó antes de colgar

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Toru mirando a Kyoko, después de unos segundos a Kyoko empezaron a aguarse los ojos

-Lo siento mucho, se me olvidó preguntar-dijo mientras las lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas

Ya acostumbrado a los actos de su representada abrió la guantera del coche y sacó un paquete de pañuelos y se lo entregó, después de que Kyoko se tranquilizara un poco salieron del coche y vieron a un hombre alto, moreno de ojos claros vestido con un esmoquin negro con camisa blanca y corbata roja correr hacia ellos, cuando estuvo a un metro de ellos se lanzó al cuello de Toru dejando a una muy sorprendida Kyoko

-Darling te he echado taaanto de menos-decía mientras le daba un leve pico a Toru en los labios, el cual se sonrojó fuertemente pero al fin y al cabo no lo apartó

-Ohhh!-exclamó Kyoko en señal de comprender algo, cuando los dos hombres la miraron se puso colorada-etto…ahora entiendo el porqué mi prometido dijo que eras el manager ideal-dijo mientras su sonrojo aumentaba y se reía

-Oh Dios Mio! No puedo creerlo Kyoko!-dijo el hombre que estaba agarrado a Toru del cual se soltó para coger a Kyoko en brazos y abrazarla fuertemente-no puedo creerlo! Soy un gran fan tuyo! Y pensar que este nunca me dijo de quien era manager…Kyaaaa-gritó entusiasmado

-Sabía que actuarías así-reprochó Toru con un pequeño puchero cosa que hizo reir a las dos personas que estaban abrazadas, al poco rato entraron al coche Toru delante y los otros dos detrás

-Por cierto mi nombre es Tomoe-dijo con una sonrisa brillante-un placer conocerte

-El gusto es mío-dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Aquí tienes mi tarjeta-dijo entregándole el trozo de cartón mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia, Kyoko al cogerlo le respondió de la misma manera-si tienes algún problema solo llámame, estaré lo más rápido posible-decía con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias-le respondió la joven con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-Kyoko-llamó su manager para que lo atendiera un momento-el director Kurosaki quiere verte mañana a las siete, crees que podrás descansar y recuperar fuerzas hasta entonces-preguntó el manager un poco preocupado, ella le aseguró que estaría perfectamente y que no se preocupara-Tomoe…etto, que estabas haciendo a estas horas por Shibuya?-preguntó notándose un poco de celos en su voz

-EHH?...etto estaba con unos colegas, he bebido y además el coche está en el bufete, así que decidí llamarte-se acercó al asiento de Toru y lo abrazó –además sabes que solo tengo ojos solo para ti Darling-agregó antes de darle besos en la mejilla y cuello haciendo que Toru se sonrojara, Kyoko miraba feliz a su manager y reía al comportamiento de su compañero

Llegaron al complejo de departamentos en el que vive Kyoko después de media hora, cuando iba a irse Tomoe la cogió en sus brazos y no quería soltarla diciendo que si la soltaba no la iba a volver a ver y que querría una foto de ellos juntos, después de un rato de discusión entre Tomoe y Toru decidieron que Tomoe se iría con una foto de él y Kyoko juntos, cuando la obtuvo Kyoko le prometió que algún día saldrían a tomar algo, vio como los dos se subieron al auto, ella iba a subir pero por instinto se giró y vio que Toru tenía la mano en la mejilla de Tomoe mientras le daba un apasionado beso, con una sonrisa se dirigió hasta la puerta principal, con un suspiro entró y después de dar las buenas noches al guardián subió al ascensor y subió a su piso.

Cuando entró al departamento se sacó las botas que llevaba y las colocó en su sitio, se dirigió al salón donde dejó su bolso, se sacó la chaqueta y el pequeño fular que llevaba y se tumbó en el sofá negro y largo delante de la televisión donde se quedó dormida.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Tsuruga Ren por su parte estaba dejando a Yashiro después de pasar por el Darumaya, horas antes había llamado para hacer un pedido y le pidió a Okami-san que lo tenga calentito ya que sabía que Kyoko iba llegar tarde. Después de dejar al plasta de su manager, si oficialmente se había convertido en un plasta preguntando cada día sobre cosas de Kyoko o enseñándole revistas, entrevistas de la televisión o comerciales en sus descansos, suspiró pesadamente cuando recordó lo que le había enseñado esta mañana, una revista en la cual salía ella y el idiota de Sho en la cena que habían tenido con un maldito reportaje donde decía que había sido una cita preciosa y que se notaba que hacían una buena pareja. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y dejó el coche en su plaza habitual en el parking subterráneo, cogió las bolsas con la comida del Darumaya y subió a su departamento. Cuando llegó vio que había luz pero había demasiado silencio, se dirigió a la cocina y sacó unos platos donde depositó el contenido que había en las bolsas y fue al salón, vio las cosas de Kyoko y luego a ella dormida en el sofá, con una sonrisa dejó los platos en la mesa y se acercó a ella besó sus labios lentamente y después se apartó.

-Kyoko-susurró mientras tocaba su nariz con la de ella- cariño…despierta-susurró nuevamente antes de darle otro beso, al ver que ella no respondía la levantó ligeramente, sintió como ella se movió y lo abrazó, la miró mientras ella abría los ojos y una preciosa sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, ella pasó una de sus manos por su mejilla y lo atrajo hacia ella, lo besó apasionadamente hasta que un ruido proveniente de su estomago se escucho haciendo que los dos se rieran-vamos a comer y después a dormir-dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá y la vio levantarse poniendo dos cojines en el suelos mientras él se dirigía a la cocina y cogía algo para beber y los platos restantes.

Comieron tranquilamente mientras se contaban como había ido su día, cuando habían terminado Kuon la mandó a ducharse ya que el recogería y lavaría los platos, cuando terminó vio a Kyoko sentada en la cama y se secaba el pelo, el aprovechó el momento para ir a darse una corta ducha, cuando salió Kyoko le secó el pelo y llevó el secador a su cajón en el baño después se metió en la cama junto a Kuon quien la atrajo hacia él, Kuon le susurró las buenas noches y con un suave beso en la frente ella se quedó dormida.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Ok….q os a parecido? Un poco de yaoi jeje XD lo siento no me pude contener cuando empecé se escribió solo y me encantó de la manera que a quedado yai…..veamos os preguntaré nuevamente ¿Quereis que se convierta en un tipo M? a un invitado le pareció bien pero necesito la opinión de varias personas para decidir si transformarlo en un tipo M…además si sale de manera romantica seguramente continue el fic de Tu Invadiste Mi Corazón(la continuación) hasta el capítulo final de Skip Beat!

Yuukichan: me alegra saber que todavía estas entre nosotros jeje ya que iria a la cárcel por asesinato (haciendo volar mi imaginación) entre barrotes, sin internet, sin ordenador …nooooo jajaja XDD…..creo que la que más va a sufrir es Kyoko…Kuon tendrá que esperar un tiempo por Kyoko pero al fin y al cabo se dice que el amor prevalecerá! Jeje!

K. Mogami : este capi es más largo que el anterior! Así que solo tienes que esperar un poco más para el próximo capítulo!

Ilexa: gracias por tu apoyo, me alegro que mis estudios vallan mejorando a la hora de escribir, la verdad es que espero llegar a hacer fics que valgan la pena leer y releer!

Mi querido guest: es posible que a todos nos guste el tipo M pero habrá personas que estén en contra, estoy muy agradecida por tu opinión!

Si teneis tiempo pasaros por mi perfil y leed mi descripción ya que me gustaría saber que historia quereis que sea publicada en breve jeje ¡!

Nuevamente Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo dado! Y porfis enviadme reviews con vuestra opinión o con lo que se os pase por la cabeza decirme ¡!


	4. Chapter 4

06:15

Kyoko se acababa de levantar de la cama sin despertar a Kuon ya que sabía que no se tendría que levantar hasta las 9 y no quería despertarlo, entró rápidamente en el baño donde se duchó rápidamente y se preparó para su día, hoy había decidido llevar una falda azul oscuro con volantes que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, con una camiseta blanca de tirantes y con un chaleco negro, se maquilló y peinó. Cuando salió del baño vio que Kuon todavía estaba durmiendo, así que lentamente se acercó a él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Cogió una chaqueta roja que estaba en el vestidor junto con unos zapatos negros de tacón y empezó a vestirse, al cabo de unos minutos sintió su móvil vibrar, lo cogió al ver que era su manager colgó y salió del departamento.

Cuando salió por la puerta vio a Tomoe saludar enérgicamente con la mano, sonrió y se dirigió hacia su manager y acompañante.

-Buenos días-dijo Kyoko mientras hacia su típica reverencia

-¿Has descansado?-preguntó Toru un poco preocupado

-Sí, no te preocupes he dormido como un bebé-dijo mientras era abrazada por Tomoe

-Ok, pues entonces vámonos-dijo mientras se dirigía hacía el asiento del conductor.

Tomoe y Kyoko como la noche anterior se subieron en la parte trasera, mientras estaban de camino los dos hablaron amenamente sobre cosas del mundo del entretenimiento

7:59

Un exaltado Kuon se levantó de golpe buscando a Kyoko por la habitación, cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba se tiró nuevamente en la cama _´tendría que haberme despertado antes de irse_´ pensó mientras ponía su brazo sobre sus ojos mientras daba un suspiro. Después de un rato intentando conciliar nuevamente el sueño se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño, cuando entró vio su reflejo en el espejo, en ese momento una sonrisa se postró en su rostro ya que vio una marca de carmín rojo en su mejilla.

Feliz se dirigió a la ducha donde pasó unos veinte minutos, se secó el pelo y salió del cuarto de baño solo con una toalla atada a la cintura, cogió unos pantalones vaqueros, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra del armario junto con su ropa interior, se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse una taza de café, de alguna forma sabía que Kyoko lo regañaría si no comía algo antes así que se preparó un pequeño sándwich. Desde que Kyoko estaba viviendo con él su frigorífico empezó a tener bastante visitas ya que siempre había algo bueno dentro o había algo ligero con que preparar su desayuno.

Miró su reloj y vio que eran casi las 9 así que se comió rápidamente en sándwich y vertió un poco de café en uno de los vasos desechables que siempre tenía en casa y salió por la puerta cogiendo su cartera y las llaves. Mientras bajaba en el ascensor se tomó todo el café y en una pequeña papelera que había en el parking tiró en vaso, subió en su coche plateado y se encaminó hacia el departamento de Yashiro.

Cuando estaba a unos diez metros de la puerta de Yashiro vio como este salía con una mujer, esta le dio un beso y se fue corriendo hacia dentro nuevamente al ver a Ren delante de ellos. Cuando Yashiro subió al automóvil de Ren estaba muy sonrojado.

-Y que Yukihito, has pasado una buena noche?-preguntó con una voz burlona haciendo que el sonrojo de Yashiro se esparciera por sus orejas y cuello.

-Eee…eetto…parece ser que este sábado asistirán todos-dijo Yashiro cambiando de tema- además parece ser que Kijima-kun también asistirá esta vez.

-Oh!..así que ya estamos a ese día del mes-dijo con una sonrisa- tendrás que preguntarle a Kyoko para saber quien de las chicas asistirán, creo que hace unos días dijo que Momose-san se lo estaba pensando y que puede ser que asista con su pareja

-Esta vez tendré que reservar un sitio mayor que la otra vez-decía Yashiro mientras apuntaba en su libreta algunas cosas-mmm…Ren, etto reservo también una zona VIP en esa nueva discoteca de la que las chicas estaban hablando el mes pasado?

-Sin duda tienes que hacerlo, sabes que llevan diciendo que quieren ir a bailar desde hace un tiempo.

El manager asintió y volvió a apuntar notas en su libreta, el resto del camino transcurrió en un tranquilo silencio que solamente era roto por la leve música de la radio.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Kyoko estaba entrando en LME cuando vio el coche de Ren acercarse hacia el parking, rápidamente entró junto con su manager.

-Ne, Toru…cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí?-preguntó un poco ansiosa

-Vete tranquila-dijo con una sonrisa-todavía tengo que llamar para que me manden los contratos de lo que aceptaste y ver si tienen otras ofertas para ti, como en una hora nos iremos, de todas formas te llamaré así que vete sin problemas

-Gracias-dijo haciendo una reverencia-nos vemos después-dijo mientras iba corriendo hacia los ascensores.

Esperó unos segundos a que el ascensor abriera sus puertas para pasar dentro, cuando estas se abrieron vio a Ren y Yashiro solos mirándose uno a otro, carraspeó levemente y entró.

-Buenos días-dijo con una pequeña reverencia dentro de pequeño cubículo rectangular

-Buenos días Kyoko-chan, nos vemos luego-dijo Yashiro-san saliendo antes de que las puertas se cerrasen

Ren solo sonrió al ver que su manager todavía estaba proporcionándole tiempo a solas con su amada prometida. La miró y una sonrisa se postró en su rostro, iba a tocar su rostro cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas, rápidamente pasó la mano que tenía en el aire por su cabello. Oyó una leve risita, giró su rostro y vio como Kyoko cubría su boca con la mano intentando contener su risa. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso donde los dos tenían sus camerinos privados salieron tranquilamente, cuando Kyoko oyó que las puertas se habían cerrado empezó a reírse fuertemente, Ren estaba un poco sonrojado pero se empezó a reír junto con ella mientras se dirigían a sus camerinos. Cuando Kyoko estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de su camerino fue cogida fuertemente de la muñeca y encerrada en el camerino paralelo al suyo.

Ren no dejó pasar ni dos segundos para poder asaltar los labios de su dulce y adorada novia con un apasionado beso mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, al cabo de unos minutos la falta de aire se hacía presente así que se separaron solo para juntar sus frentes mientras intentaban recoger suficiente oxígeno. Cuando su respiración volvió casi a la normalidad Ren se separó de ella solo para acostar a Kyoko en el ancho sofá que había en el centro de la sala, él se acostó a su lado poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de ella. Suspiró felizmente mientras inhalaba su dulce aroma y una de sus manos acariciando sus cabellos castaños y con la otra estaba abrazándolo, intentando acercarlo aún más.

-Tenias que haberme despertado esta mañana-reprochó Ren con una voz mimada

-Sabía que no tenías nada que hacer hasta ahora así que decidí dejarte descansar un poco más, un poco mas de sueño nunca viene mal-dijo ella con una sonrisa

-Me debes…mm…el beso al despertarse, luego mmm…el de despedida, también está el que siempre te doy al acabar el desayuno y también…-no pudo continuar ya que Kyoko se empezó a reir, él se levantó para mirarla a la cara, su rostro había cambiado al emperador de la noche cuando dijo-debería a empezar a cobrarlos

Después de unos ocho besos más tarde Kyoko quedó recostada en el pecho de Ren abrazando su cintura mientras él dibujaba invisibles círculos y líneas por sus brazos

-Desayunaste?-preguntó un poco preocupada Kyoko

-No te preocupes desayuné un sándwich antes de tomarme el café, tú lo hiciste?

-mmhhhnn, lo hice con Tomoe y Toru-dijo mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho de Ren

Después de hablar un rato y explicarle a Ren quien era Tomoe el teléfono de Kyoko empezó a sonar, Toru le dijo que tenían que irse en diez minutos, así que tendría que bajar en cinco minutos al lobby de LME.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo con una triste sonrisa Kyoko, mientras se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios- nos vemos esta noche

-No quiero que te vayas tan pronto-dijo mientras la aprisionaba entre sus brazos

-Kuon…lo siento, ya sabes como es esta industria-dijo ella separándose un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos-no sabes las ganas que tengo de estar un día entero entre tus brazos pero…el deber nos llama.

Cuando Kyoko puso zafarse del agarre de Ren retocó su maquillaje y antes de salir le dio un pico en los labios antes de salir corriendo ya que iba llegando tarde al encuentro de su manager. Cuando llegó al lobby vio a Yashiro junto a Toru sentados en los sofás que están a un lado de la recepción.

-Kyoko-chan, para mañana por la noche ya sabes quienes vendrán?-preguntó Yashiro al verla sentarse al lado de su manager.

-Sí, vendrán Kanae, Chidori, Hikaru, Shin´ichi, Yuusei también vendrá Momose-chan aunque no se dijo algo de una amiga que quería acompañarla, Jelly-san vendrá no?

-Dijo que era lo más probable, si no habrá algún cambio en su agenda vendrá-dijo con una sonrisa

-Quiero poner a dos personas más, Toru me gustaría que asistieras junto con Tomoe

-Eh!? Pero Kyoko, ese es tu tiempo libre seguro que quieres pasar más tiempo con tus amigos.

-Es por eso-dijo con una sonrisa-es porque quiero pasar tiempo con mis amigos que quiero que estéis presentes

-Déjame preguntarle a Tomoe-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del sitio, se fue a unos dos o tres metros de distancia, al cabo de unos minutos se sentó en el mismo sitio-estaría… no encantaríamos encantados de asistir

-Bien, entonces todo está decidido, lo dejo todo en tus manos Yashiro-san

-Ok, me tengo que ir arriba a decirle la agenda a Ren-dijo levantándose Yashiro, después de dar unos pasos se detuvo y se dio la vuelta- Kyoko-chan se me olvidaba decirte que Kijima-kun también asistirá

-Ya veo, le avisaré a Kanae-dijo con una sonrisa

El día tanto para Ren como para Kyoko transcurrió ajetreado entre entrevistas y sesiones de fotos el día fue pasando rápidamente. Cuando Kyoko iba a entrar en el ascensor se encontró con Ren subiendo desde el parking, subieron hasta su departamento, se cambiaron, cenaron algo ligero y se fueron a dormir porque Kyoko nuevamente se tendría que ir temprano.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

22:57

Shoko Aki estaba entrando en su despacho de la agencia Akatoki, acababa de dejar a Sho en su departamento y antes de irse a casa necesitaba ver algunas ofertas nuevas que habían llegado, tiró su bolso y chaqueta en un sillón y se sentó en la confortable silla delante del ordenador, empezó a leer lo que le habían enviado, al cabo de una hora estaba a punto de encender el ordenador cuando un poss-it de color amarillo situado en el teclado, lo cogió y empezó a leerlo.

"_Shoko-san, ha llamado la madre de Fuwa-san diciendo que necesitaba hablar con usted, me dio su número de contacto para cuando usted esté libre pueda llamarla…..098-xxxx-xxx"_

Shoko miró la hora, cogió el teléfono aun sabiendo que sería impropia la hora para molestarles llamó para asegurarse de que era importante había sucedido.

-Ryokan Fuwa, en que lo puedo ayudar-preguntó una joven voz al otro lado de la línea

-Buenas noches desearía hablar con Fuwa-san, soy la manager de su hijo al parecer llamó mientras no estaba en la oficina.

-Enseguida la llamo, no descuelgue por favor

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos la voz de una mujer mayor se escuchó

-Buenas noches, siento la tardanza

-No se preocupe, esto Fuwa-san soy Aki Shoko, la manager de Sho, tengo entendido que quería hablar con alguno de nosotros.

-Oh! Siento quitarte parte de tu tiempo, pero el viernes que viene iré a Tokio y me gustaría darle una sorpresa a Sho, y necesitaba tu ayuda para saber donde vive

-No se preocupe Fuwa-san, iré a buscarla, si quiere puedo reservarle un billete de avión o…

-Tranquila querida, vendré en tren, estaré en Tokio sobre las seis de la tarde

-De acuerdo allí estaré esperándola, etto tiene teléfono móvil? Así podré hablar con usted para saber dónde encontrarnos.

-Claro, espera que busque mi teléfono-cada una dio su número telefónico- Shoko-san, me gustaría pedirte un favor si es posible, podrías darme el número telefónico de Mogami Kyoko?

-Si quiere intentaré que los dos se encuentre con usted en el departamento de Sho.

-Me parece perfecto muchas gracias Shoko-san

Se despidieron después de un rato de estar charlando sobre los logros de Sho, además Shoko le contó que Kyoko y Sho casi no se hablan, y con un poco de presión por parte de la madre de Sho esta le contó todo lo sucedido entre las dos estrellas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*

**Me pregunto cómo reaccionará la madre de Sho…además tenemos un evento planificado por Kyoko y Ren…cada vez nos estamos acercando al momento en que Kyoko y Sho sepan que están casados.**

**Bueno aquí os dejo este capitulo, ahora estoy trabajando en el 14 de en las sombras de mi corazón!**

**Chicas por favor pasaros por mi perfi ya que escribí sobre 5 historias que traduciré a lo largo del més y es para saber cual quereis que suba primero, si os interesa la autora se llama Neheigh, mmm si algunas quereis empezar a leer sus historias en ingles seguro que la hará muy feliz, yo de todas formas hablé con ella y está deseando ver como irán sus historias en castellano! Asi que chicas dejadme un mensaje o review lo que os parezca más conveniente para saber como comenzar!**

**Muchos besos y abrazos!**


End file.
